He sees how much he missed
by mandymoore1
Summary: Phoebe couldn’t believe it when the elders took Leo away from her cause they fell in love she was 3 months pregnant at the time with their daughter Leonie now 5


_**He sees how much he missed **_

Phoebe couldn't believe it when the elders took Leo away from her cause they fell in love she was 3 months pregnant at the time with their daughter Leonie now 5

He's got her photograph  
On a stand by his bed  
Two on the mantle  
And a thousand in his head  
He can't believe how fast she's changing  
It ain't supposed to be like this  
Every time he looks at her  
He sees how much he missed

Leo looks down on Phoebe and Leonie everyday he knows Phoebe still loves him and he hopes she'll move on or the elders will change there minds he knows she hates there new white lighter Amanda as she's so tough on Phoebe all because she fell in love.

He missed her first steps  
Her first words  
And I love you daddy  
Oh, it hurts him so  
To watch his baby grow

how Leo would have liked to have been there when Leonie said her first words took her first steps but he looked out for her and Phoebe

He sends the money down  
Does his best to do his part  
But it can't compare  
To what he pays with his heart  
There's still one unanswered question  
That weighs heavy on his mind  
Will she ever understand  
When he tells her why

He always goes down once a month to put money inPhoebe'saccount and tells the bank to tell Phoebe it's from the man who loves her and their daughter so much

He missed her first steps  
her first words  
and I love you daddy

It takes all he has to keep the hurt inside  
what he wouldn't give if he could turn back time

He'd like to try and make the elders see that he and Phoebe where meant to be so they could be a family but so far it hasent worked buthe's not giving up he's allready missed so much

He missed her first steps  
her first words  
and I love you daddy

The Manor

(Phoebe and Leonie have just got back from the park when Amanda orbs in)

**Phoebe **what now

**Amanda** that's not a nice thing to say to someone who is going to help you

**Phoebe** why would you help me you hate me

**Amanda** I don't hate you I admit I was hard on you cause I thought what you and Leo had was a stupid fling but now I see it was Destiny so the elders said I'm to send you Leo and Leonie to a realty where Leo was aloud to marry the woman he loved they have to sons the only difference is he's with Piper

**Phoebe** and

**Amanda **you'll figure it out

(She orbs out and Leo orbs in and they land in the other realty in the living room of the manor)

**Phoebe **Leo

**Leo **hi PhoebeI've missed you

**Phoebe** me to meet Leonie

**Leo **hey Leonie I'm your dad

**Leonie** I know that daddy mommy tells me about you everyday they took you from us

(Just then O R Piper comes in)

**O R Piper** Leo- Leo

(He orbs in)

**O R Leo** oh hey your hear

**O R Piper** so how come your hear they said you where coming but they didn't say why

**Phoebe** when Leo and I fell in love they found out when we'd been together a year and they took him away I was 3 months pregnant with Leonie at the time they said they thought that we had was a stupid fling but now they see It's love but we've still got to convince them somehow I don't know how but I'll figure it out

**Leo** we'll figure it out together

**Phoebe** yes we will

**Leo** oh I love you

**Phoebe** I love you

(They kiss)

**O R Piper** your acting like you haven't seen him in a long time

**Phoebe **that's cause I haven't they only just sent him back

**O R Piper** I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you

**Phoebe **I know I should be happy and I am but 6 years is along time he missed so much it was so hard why would they do that to Leo and me I don't get it we fell in love it's not a crime

**Leo** it's ok Phoebe

**Phoebe **it's not it was so hard I was pregnant for darn sake I didn't even get to tell you they took you before I got the chance

**Leo **I knew I watched you and I missed you I love you so much and I know you named our daughter after me

**Phoebe** of courser I did

**Leonie** mommy is daddy back for good or arethey goner take him again

**Phoebe **I hope they don't I couldn't handle the pain again

**0 R Piper** we'll help you all we can

**Phoebe **thanks

(Just then O R Phoebe and Paige get in Phoebe's holding a little girl)

**O R Phoebe** what's going on?

**O R Piper** they've come from another realty because they have to prove their love

**O R Phoebe** okhi other me so how olds your daughter

**Phoebe** she is 5 is that your daughter

**Phoebe** yeah this is PrueAnn she's 2

**PrueAnn **me not met my daddy he went away before I was born

**Leonie **did they take him away they took my daddy away

**PrueAnn **mommy says daddy will find away back to us if he can

**O R Phoebe** he will PrueAnn Cole loves me and you're our baby girl he will take you to the ice-cream shop like Leo takes Wyatt and Chris

**PrueAnn** he will

**O R Phoebe** yes I can't wait till he comes and I know he will he has to I miss him so much

**Phoebe** it's ok me I know what that's like

**Leonie **where auntie Prue

**OR Piper** she died she's PrueAnn's whitelighter

**Leonie** no me saw auntie Prue yesterday auntie Prue I want to see auntie Prue

**Phoebe **Prue's ok she's at home with Cole and Kim

**Leonie** I want auntie Prue

**Phoebe** honestly Prue's ok

**O R Piper** sorry

**Phoebe** we need to bring Prue hear you've scared Leonie

(Just then the realty portal opens and Prue, Cole and Kim come out)

**PrueAnn **daddy (she shimmers in his arms)we miss you I'm 2

**O R Phoebe** PrueAnn that's the Cole from the other realty

**PrueAnn **so daddy hasn't come back to us (she shimmers back into Phoebe's arms and starts crying) he'll come back won't he mommy

**Cole** it's ok hey so where is he

**O R Phoebe** Prue recons he's in the waste land but they don't know how to get him back

**Cole** I recon I'll be able to get him back I'll be back in a few minutes

**Prue** be careful (she goes to kiss him just as the other realty Prue orbs in)

**O R Prue** yuck I'm with Cole

**Cole** I better go get other me his family need him

**Prue **yes they do I don't know what I'd do if you weren't with me

**Cole** I'll be back soon (he kisses her and shimmers out during the kiss)

**Prue** I hate it when he douse that

In the waste land Cole has just shimmered there

**Cole** hey other realty me lets get you back to your family

**O R Cole** how I've tried

**Cole **take my hand

**O R Cole** ok (he douse and he shimmers him back to the manor he runs to Phoebe) oh Phoebe so is this our baby girl

**O R Phoebe** yes this is PrueAnn

**O R Cole** hi PrueAnn

**PrueAnn** hi daddy (she shimmers into his arms) I'm 2

**O R Cole** your a clever litle girl

**PrueAnn**I knowwe missed you

**O R Cole** and I missed you and Phoebe very much

**O R Phoebe** Cole I'm sorry

**O R Cole** it wasn't your fault

**O R Phoebe** I love you (she kisses him) I've missed that

**O R Cole **me to

**PrueAnn **you take me to the ice-cream shop

**O R Cole** of course I will

**PrueAnn **yey

**O R Phoebe** see I told you he'd take you just like Leo takes Wyatt and Chris

**Leonie **my daddy's never taken me either for they took him away

**Leo** but I will

**Leonie** yescan we orb there

**Leo **ok

**PrueAnn** can we shimmer

**Cole** yes

**PrueAnn** yey

and they all go and get icecream

please revew tell me what you think should i continue


End file.
